


You Know My Name

by darth_stitch



Category: James Bond (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crossover, Fusion, I FICCED AND I AM NOT SORRY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_stitch/pseuds/darth_stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My name is John Watson.  Just call me 007."  “I”m Q.  And the name is Sherlock Holmes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know My Name

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skyfall GIF on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13248) by Sherlockspeare. 



 

The GIF Inspiring this Fic was a [Reblogged Post here on Tumblr](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/post/34449125981/roane72-cellardoorpodfic-sherlockspeare)

 

**You Know My Name**  
  


“My name is John Watson.”

He’s not sure why he blurted out his _real_ name to the tall, skinny genius presiding over Q division.  He’s perfected how to introduce himself, using the _other_ name for years - let it roll smoothly off his tongue.  To cover himself, he said, “Just call me 007.”

The reply, however, was quick as keen gray-green or were they blue? eyes assessed him.  “I”m Q.  And the name is Sherlock Holmes.”

The new mobile phone, apparently, had a few more “special” features than the already formidable array of apps that were built in, though John rather liked the fact that he could use the damn thing to operate the new Aston Martin remotely.

“I suppose I’d be wasting my breath asking you to try and not break these - though I’ve exerted enough effort to ensure they’re all as Bond-proof as I can make them,” Sherlock pointed out dryly.

“Trust me,” John deadpanned.  “Bond-proof all you like, we’ll just come up with a better Bond.”

“Do try not to get killed then.  I realize that your therapist suspects you of suicidal tendencies what with your constant penchant for insane risks but she couldn’t be more wrong.”

“Suppose you’d do a better job then?”

“I could,” Sherlock purred.  “But then I’m Q, not your therapist, but my solution would be _infinitely_ better than some random insight into your feelings and your neglected childhood, coupled with your residual guilt over the suicide of your alcoholic sister.”

John stared at him.  “Hacked into my records, did you?”

“No - I _observed_.  Which is more than what your therapist has been doing.”  Sherlock paused.  “You can tell me to piss off, if you like.”

John laughed.  “Now why would I do that?”

“It’s what most people say to me anyway.”  And there was this odd, almost vulnerable look in those gray-green (or blue) eyes so that John, again, couldn’t help blurting out his next words.

“Actually, I thought you were rather extraordinary.”

He was rather caught by surprise when Sherlock smiled at that. 

And Sherlock proceeded to tell him how he drew out the conclusions, starting with the fact that John may have preferred his martinis shaken, not stirred but he never truly took more than one alcoholic drink while on a mission and then, only if he absolutely had to.  The other deductions were for the equipment John would need, an accurate assessment based on his physical and mental needs, as well as all the contingency measures that could be covered while on mission.

John had not expected but was ultimately thankful that the Aston Martin would be a fully functional mini-submarine.

He did return to Q division with most of the equipment intact.

“This was all pretty amazing, I’ll tell you that,” he said to Sherlock when he returned.

“Obvious,” Sherlock sniffed.  “I planned for every contingency.”

“No, not the nifty toys, Sherlock - you’re the one who’s amazing.”

And at that, Sherlock paused and looked at him directly - the extraordinary eyes were blue, today.  “I’ve a few experiments running right now - some things I’m currently developing.  Want to see more?”

John felt himself grinning.  “God,yes.”

***

**OKAY I FICCED.  I’M NOT SORRY.**


End file.
